


Target Acquired

by Ilyoil



Category: SPY x FAMILY (Manga)
Genre: Assassination, F/M, Gen, Not Beta Read, Secret Mission, Spies & Secret Agents, Yor just imagines killing someone with a needle as painlessly as possible, but not a lot, not actually graphic descriptions of violence, parenting, we haven't really gotten to that part yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyoil/pseuds/Ilyoil
Summary: Twilight and Thorn Princess are both assigned to the same target. What will happen when they unexpectedly run into each other during the mission?? What will happen when they recognize each other?? And what will happen when they realize they left Anya at home?? All alone???
Relationships: Loid Forger | Twilight/Yor Briar Forger | Thorn Princess
Comments: 21
Kudos: 139





	Target Acquired

**Author's Note:**

> Pls bear with any mistakes this is my first time on ao3 and also one of my first fanfictions I've actually published. I didn't proofread and I completely made up the politics and the evil activities. Also I completely made up the character they're taking down, hopefully there aren't any glaring plot holes. Enjoy!

Twilight quietly slipped in through the window. He had been crouching outside on the roof, looking out for any sign that someone had caught wind of him. However, the lights inside the mansion were off, and it was a dark night outside. The stars twinkled above and he could smell the grass and dirt from the garden in the humid air. The target of today's mission lived on the outskirts of town, in a mansion with a frankly huge garden, and employed very little security. It was a shame he was such a nasty man. The kind of man who still held on to the hate from his youth towards another country; who had seen the horrors of war and perhaps lost loved ones, but still worked in secret to foment bad relations between the countries; all in his goal to start another one. And this time, thousands more lives would be lost. Maybe even millions, what with the kind of weapons it was rumoured the Ostanian military's secret intelligence was working on. Twilight shuddered. But, he mused, hopefully none of that would come to pass. After all, this man was going to be murdered tonight.   
It was lucky, he thought, that Yor was at home with Anya right now, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to come on this mission. Not that he wanted to, of course, but you had to do what you had to do. And he'd be willing to do anything if it came to stopping a war. He also hadn't informed Yor or Anya that he would be gone, but in his defence it was three in the morning when he got the call and they were both asleep. They also didn't have to know. If he could get in and out and complete a mission while they both slumbered, then why should he rob either if them of hard-earned rest? Because Yor would probably insist on staying up to wait for him, after getting up to see him off. If he woke her up. And since he would have to fake a medical emergency, he would have to go out in his doctor's coat or something. And Twilight hated causing an unnecessary fuss.

Luckily, Twilight was not going to be murdering the target. He hated to get his hands quite so dirty, and anyway he lacked the finesse and professional skill to actually get the job done without leaving any traces. He was only here to get information. Of course, the target would have been more useful to WISE if Twilight could have shadowed him for a longer time (he also really didn't like killing unless completely necessary, if he hadn't mentioned that already). However, they had been tipped off that he was being assassinated tonight. Hence Twilight had to act now. And was prowling around in the dead of night, in a study on the second floor. In the dark.   
Twilight looked through the drawers of the man's desk. In the safe (figuring out the password was a piece of cake). He had been shadowing this man for weeks, collecting information and looking out for where he hid his files. Twilight had also bugged this room. He retrieved the bugs under the desk and behind the painting. This man was Damian Desmond's second-in-command in the National Unity Party, and he was quite a useful source of information. If Twilight couldn't get to Desmond then this was second-best. Only Twilight was still mainly in the dark about what the National Unity Party was planning. They never, as far as he knew, met outside of the Desmond residence, where there was so much security Twilight knew he could never sneak in. His target very rarely met other Unity Party members at his own residence (the security was horrible, what rich evil politician would meet in a place he could easily be murdered? Honestly this man was so absurdly oblivious to his own danger, Twilight didn't even know); but he must have had files and other data. He also occasionally spoke with them on the phone. However, mostly he would meet with mob bosses and petty crime lords in the city, as well as international arms dealers. Oh yes. Twilight smirked at that memory as he rummaged around the study. He pulled put a stack of financial statements and records from the hiding place under the floorboards. They had found out that the arms dealer supplying Westalis’ army had also been working with the Ostanian nationalists to supply insurgent terrorist groups in Westalis itself. Needless to say they had taken Awl down and also taken care of his “business.” Operation Strix might not have been going at the fastest pace, but at least Twilight’s other missions were yielding results.  
Twilight was still unsure as to why the target was being assassinated tonight, but it might have been (and here he frowned with distaste) because the target also dealt in the slave trade. He wasn't just acting as an avenue to smuggle slaves into Ostania and its neighbouring country Westalis (he was even lobbying to pass a labour bill that allowed Westalian and Ostanian citizens to work in each others' countries, but this was only a front), but also kidnapping Ostanian citizens and selling them into slavery. Preying on orphans and the weak. People who had been hurt by the previous war. Twilight's jaw clenched. What he didn't understand was why. Why did people do stuff like this? And this man claimed to serve his country. Tch. Maybe Twilight was glad he was getting murdered tonight. Maybe he should celebrate with Yor and Anya when he got home; that such a horrible man was gone from this world. But maybe not. Perhaps that was too macabre, and Yor at least was bound to ask questions. Anya might be too caught up in the excitement of celebrating to actually be suspicious, though. Twilight decided to search the library next. After that he could search the man's bedroom, and from there it would be an easy to tie up the target and extract more information through interrogation. The assassin was slated to arrive at five am, so Twilight still had... He looked at his watch. Maybe one and a half hour to do all this. Plenty of time. Once he got everything he needed from the target (and searched the rest of the house; he would have to extract the location of all the hiding spots as well) he would leave with fifteen minutes of the assassin's arrival. He could probably pick up some croissants on the way home, too, and pleasantly surprise his – fake – family. Maybe he should go for an early morning run as well. That way he could explain the croissants. Twilight started searching faster.

***  
Meanwhile, Yor Forger yawned and sat up in bed. She looked at the clock. Nearly four a.m. She could theoretically still go back to sleep, but she was unsure if she'd be able to wake up again after that. And if she didn't feel like waiting after changing into her uniform and having a cup of tea then she could probably just go in and finish the job early. Anya and Loid would be waking up in a couple of hours anyway. At least, Loid would. He was always up by five or six am. In fact, Yor had probably better just get the job done early. She wasn't completely sure exactly when Loid woke up (he was always up before she was, with breakfast ready too), but she didn't want to take any chances. She could, however, just pretend she had been out for a morning walk or a run instead. She looked down at herself. Hmm... not in a dress, though. No, not in a dress. She had better get moving then.

***  
Twilight had the target bound up and gagged, too, in a chair in the middle of the study. He had extracted the location of the hiding spots for files and secret documents, and there had apparently been two more than Twilight was aware of; in this very study. He had discarded the fake places the target told him about in the rest of the house; because he had searched most of them before, as a mailman once and as a plumber as well. The man should have known. Lying to Westalis' greatest spy was useless. He had always done his homework, and was always two steps ahead.   
He walked to the wall behind the desk chair, to search the panelling there, when the target's chair creaked. In fear. Twilight crouched down soundlessly and turned around. His clothes were dark and his face was covered. Hopefully the person who had shown up hadn't seen him. But how had he not heard her come in?

***  
Thorn Princess walked in through the unlocked front door. She had passed a couple of guards earlier at the gate, but she hadn't had to take them down as they had been sleeping quite peacefully. She didn't know that they had been drugged earlier in the morning. This is easy, she thought. Hopefully she wouldn't have to kill too many body guards this time around. But she decided not to think about it too much. After all, she didn't want to jinx it. It was now 4:15 am.

***  
The newcomer – the assassin – had what resembled huge knitting needles balanced quite expertly and Twilight was forced to admit, gracefully, in her hands. WISE hadn't told him who hired her. Or where they hired her from. Did assassins have assassin agencies as well? They must have. It was probably difficult to find killing gigs on your own. Twilight would definitely not be able to work so effectively without WISE, after all. And perhaps, he thought dryly, they might not be able to work so effectively without him.   
The assassin raised her death needles and smiled. She was in a dress. She had really large and glittery eyes, Twilight noticed, sort of familiar; at least from what he could see of them in the light that had crept in through the window and was slowly getting brighter. Or was going to, anyway. He was more worried about getting his job done, really. She was early and he was not expecting her, but hopefully that meant she would leave early after doing her job and he could go back to doing his. Twilight was very rarely discomposed, after all. Even if he was caught temporarily by surprise.   
At seeing the assassin's smile, the target began to shake even more. He tried to speak against the gag. ‘Mrrphh! (Please!) Mpnnpnn! (Let me go!) Mnt Phnphn!!! (Thorn Princess!!!).’  
Yor only smiled some more, very kindly.

***  
Thorn Princess had walked up the main staircase onto the next floor landing, looking about her as she did, craning her neck to see past open doors into every room. Surprisingly every door was open, as if someone had searched the place. She really hoped the target was still around and hadn't run away with everything he had. He couldn't have got wind of her appointment, could he? But that was not possible. She had only found out herself last night, when the Shopkeeper had assigned her the job. Still, it looked like someone had been searching in a hurry. But nothing looked to be conspicuously gone from where it ostensibly should have been. Yor shook her head. Whatever. The lack of security was also a bit provoking, but Yor was not one to worry herself unnecessarily. As long as this job was done...  
She walked into the study.  
And saw the target. Conveniently gagged and bound.   
Now Yor was not a bad sport. She didn't believe in killing a man when they were down. But all in all, this might be easier for everyone if she just killed him like this. First of all there would be no mess. He wouldn't try to run away and she wouldn't have to expend unnecessary energy following him, and the inevitably have to wash out the bloodstains her dress would sustain when she inevitably aimed and threw one of her needles at him. Like this she could just gently slide it into his lung and he'd be dead in a couple of seconds from not being able to breathe. Not too much blood loss for him, no stains for her, and nearly completely painless! At least, she was fairly certain. The poison coating the needles should also act as a local anaesthetic, so hopefully he wouldn't feel a thing!  
Yor raised her needles a bit and smiled. The man started to shake uncontrollably. He tried pleading against his gag.  
She decided to be kinder. After all, everyone deserved it, especially when they were about to die.

***  
‘Don't worry.’ she said. ‘It won't hurt.’  
She had a sweet voice. The sun was rising and the light filtering in through the window behind Twilight was rapidly getting brighter. She held the needles above her head. The light glinted from one of them. Twilight couldn't see her face properly though.  
‘My name is Thorn Princess. May I have the honour of taking your life?’  
There was a hint of a breeze which swished the curtain in front of the window. There was a swish of a death needle being thrown and going into a man's body. And the light was suddenly on her face.  
“YOR????”

**Author's Note:**

> Also I know we haven't gotten to the part where they realise they've left Anya all alone at home. Sorry for false advertising in the summary. But I had to add some suspense. And anyway, what WILL happen now, hmm? I have questions! But don't worry they'll both be home in like two hours, tops and Bond is guarding Anya. Hopefully they'll go home and talk about this rationally like adults. I'm not sure if I should write more chapters for this, tell me what you guys think in the comments! If I have ideas I might deliver. And idk hope it's a nice day, hope y'all are blessed.


End file.
